


As yet untitled (Journeys End 2)

by imadeafanpage



Category: Journey's End - Sherriff
Genre: But the plan is there and I need to save it, Coming Soon - Freeform, M/M, Not even started writing it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/imadeafanpage





	As yet untitled (Journeys End 2)

Hey guys, hopefully you will one day get this fic from me. I'm currently studying for my real Exams so it's not coming any time soon, but my friend and I had a little headcannon based on the fact that Sherriff wrote a sequel for Journey's end that was never published. We have tried to find it to read it, but so far all we know is that it existed. The search will go on.

This fic is going to be a continuation of the original play, with the addition of my other Journey's End fic, as if that scene I wrote was canon and appeared in the play. Seems kinda big headed I know, but trust me I need that in my life. In addition, the relationship for this is Stanhope/Raleigh, but perhaps it should say past Stanhope/Raleigh. Is that a spoiler? Who knows...

Anyway, I still don't know when this will be completed, if I am going to attempt to write it as a play or prose, and whether it will be multichaptered or one hella long fic. Plus if it is multi chaptered I doubt I would have the confidence to post any chapters before it is all completed in case of plot holes, or just generally. Also typos. I apologise in advance for the typos.

Make sense?

Anyway, that's all from me at the moment, and I hope to see/hear from you guys later! 

Edit: the plan is now in a word document as it took up so many phone memos that it was no longer practical. It is just over 4000 words, with no actual writing done yet! I have outlined the key plot points but now I need to fill in all of the transitions. Actually that's a small lie, I have written the 120 words which will end the fic

Edit: (17.03.18) Hey guys, not sure if anyone keeps up to date with this aha, I doubt it. Anyway just to let you know I'm currently at 7000 words of planning and I have finally begun to fill in little bits and pieces of scenes I would like to see. This is the first time I have ever written something this big, so it's a lot of trial and error currently. I hope you are all doing well, keep reading and writing my dudes!


End file.
